


Friday I'm in love

by whitebro



Series: 寻光号的奇妙旅行 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro





	Friday I'm in love

番外

“今天我们要讨论的，寻光号首要议题，是副船长的目害问题，这个问题已经严重到有史以来最高点。”  
威震天看着在会议室齐聚一堂的“梦幻阵容”：补天士（宿醉未醒），通天晓（一脸迷茫），荣格（满脸兴奋）还有救护车（老司机的内涵了然神情），无奈地捏了捏鼻梁。  
“都看见了？”  
“为什么看不见？当我们神奇四瞎吗？”  
“领袖也需要放松的，你们不要对他太严格了。”威震天摊摊手。  
“我了个普神，这恶芯的语气让我想自投熔炼池好吗？”补天士从座位上跳起来，“是谁吼着让领袖去储藏室搬东西的？声音大的半个寻光号都听见了。你以为这是卡隆角斗场？还是说你从霸天虎升级成河东狮了？”  
“《人类学》没白学。”通天晓突然绽开一个可以称之为可怕的笑容，“我懂了，笑点！我全都懂。我感觉自己的幽默等级又提升了。”  
荣格一脸兴奋地在数据板上写着什么，然后和救护车相对一笑。这一切让威震天后背发凉，“行了！你们都需要醒醒高纯，去轮机仓转转，然后是燃料池，船舷，到地点打卡，我能看得到。快去。”  
“我俩也要去吗？”荣格提出疑问。“但我俩特清醒啊。”  
“荣格，别在桌子底下冲我树大拇指了，还有救护车，别再挤光学镜。就算脱单了我还是你们的船长，有点船员的职业素养行吗？”威震天扶额。  
“说到职业素养，船长，你是不是该来我这儿体检啦？”救护车说，“好的军事领袖不打无准备之仗，如果你明白我的意思。”  
“我……我虽然自行吊销了医师执照，但还是可以提供谈话服务的。你知道，在我们芯理分析学派，大家都非常关注……嗯，如果你曾经读过弗洛铱德的《对接与文明》你就懂我在说什么了。没读过我可以送你一本。”  
——救救我吧。  
威震天在芯里怒吼。不能慌，绷住了，要不然这事儿它就没完没了，必须要装作一副平静满不在乎的样子，神奇四瞎才会放过这个点，寻找别的问题来骚扰他。等等……我为什么默认了这个代号——补天士辐射的精神污染今天依然强烈。  
“我会去体检和话疗的。”威震天板起面孔，“不过我下的命令必须被执行。Roll out！——除了荣格！”  
梦幻组合满不情愿的推开会议室大门，变形出发去打卡。威震天松了口气。早上他把领袖送走之后就料到会有这种后招。  
领袖是在他怀里上线的，音频接收器就枕在威震天的臂甲上，在几纳秒的迷茫慌乱和“我该不该举起铲斗大的拳头先发制人”之后，领袖镇定了下来，从散热扇置换出一阵带着高纯醇香的热风。  
“抱歉，我喝多了。威震天。”他自检了一下，没有缺胳膊少腿，接口压力正常，次级燃料也没有动用，顿时表情轻松多了。“我该回地球了，积压了很多事务，感谢你和寻光号整体船员的招待。”领袖不动声色的从老威怀里挪开，然后坐起身，保持一个相当礼貌的距离。  
——渣的，这就是传说中的领袖级神技——变脸。昨天那个迷糊又天然的小卡车被藏到哪儿去了？威震天无奈的摇摇头雕。“我在你子空间里放了些能量块，对缓解宿醉有好处。”  
“谢谢。”擎天柱说。  
之后，他们聊着些日常事务，并肩走到太空桥。  
“我以为你讨厌碳基。”在太空桥入口，擎天柱说。“我回去过了。罗迪昂。”  
“我讨厌丑的碳基，比如人类。”威震天闷闷地回答。  
领袖笑了，然后转身，走进太空桥里去。  
——所以这他渣几个意思？我到底脱团没有，这高深莫测的笑是什么玩意儿？威震天的脑模块激烈运算，同时盯着被扭曲的蓝色空间出神，直到他被补天士召唤到会议室，发生了荒谬（寻光号式正常）的对话。几十赛分之后的此刻，老威硬着头皮走到医疗室，面对首席医官。  
“躺下，腿甲分开。”救护车娴熟的拉上软金属帘子，一边准备着威震天并不想去知道有什么用处的尖锐医疗器械。  
“我拒绝。”船长直挺挺的站着，双臂在胸甲前交叉，保持一种防卫姿势。  
“这没什么大不了的，我是医疗单位好吗？你可以不把我当做一个tf看待。”  
“我拒绝，这是功能主义。”  
“别上纲上线了，我就不信你从来没做过对接设备检查！虎子也有军医吧。”  
“他们敢。”  
“所以你昨晚到底有没有开封？”  
“这是我的隐私！”威震天吼。“我加入了汽车人不代表就要接受你们这种……充斥着八卦的幼稚社团生活！”  
“渣的！都这样了，又是看电影，又是喝高纯，还飞来飞去，竟然还没成功。服了。”医官吼回去。  
“和你什么关系！”威震天吼的更大声。  
“哎——”医官叹口气，“还是交给荣格吧，这个我治不了。”医官摆摆手，“你不让我看，自己自检一下总会吧。我可不希望你对接的时候受伤。毕竟，你的对接设备有点……缺陷——没有冒犯的意思，难道你不想要一个好的对接体验？”  
“我能接受这些。”威震天说，“我不是那种需要感官刺激填补空虚的塞伯坦人。”  
“好吧，好吧，硬派，我敬你钢筋铁骨钛合金挡板成吗——我还不是为了擎天柱，难道我是闲得挡板疼？”医官叹口气。  
“如果擎天柱想和我分享什么，他会找到方法。”威震天觉得自己态度有点儿强硬，他缓和了一下语气说，“我想我更看中这个。”  
“但这两者并不矛盾。好的对接体验和火种层面上的交流。你可以全都拥有啊。”  
——我拥有的已经够多了。威震天想。  
他告别医官，穿越一层船舱，来到荣格的办公室。  
“啊，船长，你来了。我正在……布置。”荣格看着威震天，把手里的蓝色小星星粘在墙壁上。  
“这是为什么？”  
“庆祝你和擎天柱领袖复合啊。”荣格把带着花边的领袖头像贴上去，就放在威震天的照片旁边。“快躺下，看着这些甜蜜的小装饰，进入一种轻松又愉悦的状态。”  
威震天躺倒。“我很怀疑。”他低声嘟囔着。但沉浸于兴奋情绪的荣格显然没有听见，他贴完最后一个星星然后从凳子上下来，坐在威震天身边。  
“怎么样，和谐吗？在四百万年之后又一次重燃爱火。”  
“今天是躲不掉这个了。我实话实说吧，没对接，没有。纯充电，非常纯。”  
“是你的问题还是他的问题？”荣格换上一副极度忧虑的表情，双手紧握，看起来好像很紧张。  
“没任何tf有‘问题’，擎天柱喝高了，躺倒直接下线。”  
“哦。”荣格拍拍胸甲，“吓我一跳。于是是下次再约？”  
威震天想起擎天柱的确说了下次拆的话，但他现在很难确定领袖是不是为了下线充电才敷衍他的。  
“我不清楚，领袖早上……”威震天的确想和其他tf谈谈这个话题，鉴于他在这方面真的非常苦手，“表现的很……领袖。光明正大。”  
“嗯，你还是没有突破他的心理防线啊。”  
“我很怀疑领袖的心理防线能被突破。”  
“不，不是你认为的那种，而是，底层协议。”  
“你在建议我殴打领袖吗，过去四百万年难道我在织围巾？”  
“不！不是战斗协议！你知道tf在遇到认定的火种伴侣时会变得暴躁易怒，吃更多能量，油压过高，火种跳跃频率失常之类的，很容易冲动。”  
“那是小年轻才会有的，我早就不这样了。”  
“正是如此，所以你要让领袖回到那个芯动时刻。”  
“明白了，下次领袖再来我让旋刃揍我一顿。他应该很乐意。”  
“不不不，这个方向不对。你这么干结果只能是旋刃关禁闭，领袖和补天士进行一次长谈。”  
“客观。那我应该怎么办？”  
“你听说过……角色扮演吗？”  
“让我假装别人？意义何在？”  
“不是别人，是另一种……嗯，让我怎么描述？这么说吧，就是平行宇宙的你，不过在干别的事儿。”  
“继续说下去。”  
“在上一个赛年的心理学年刊里，这个问题被着重提了出来。有一个广泛而科学的调查表示，在火种伴侣之间，这种角色扮演非常盛行，而且的确提高了对接质量20-30个百分点。”  
“好吧，我愿意相信科学。那我应该扮演谁？”  
“有选择的，你看，这上面的调查显示，在对接幻想中，第一名是医疗单位。”  
“他们大概没见过救护车吧。被扳手打几回就老实了。下一个。”  
“嗯，这个很微妙了，是霸天虎。”  
“谁？”  
“我想这不是特指哪一位，而是霸天虎留给大家的刻板印象，比如强势，身材高大，面无表情，红色光学镜。”  
“我不知道该做什么反应。但我相当肯定我扮演这个角色的时候擎天柱只想和我‘你死我活’。”  
“那我们就略过，这个！这个是给你量身定做的。角斗士，第三名。毕竟角斗是赛博坦传统项目，角斗明星在对接幻想中的存在也是由来已久了。”  
“那矿工呢，有吗？”  
“我看看……重体力劳动者，是第九名。”  
“领袖呢？”  
“第五。”  
“做测试的都是谁。能查到定位吗？”  
“这是匿名测试，船长。别责怪tf的对接幻想，不管有多离奇和猥亵，这没有伤害任何其他tf。另外，友情提示，补天士也是领袖。还有上古时期的那些领袖，都算的。”  
“哦，怪不得被拉到第五。好吧，那我就放过他们了。”  
“所以……”  
“就这样，下次擎天柱来的时候我会扮演角斗士的，邀请擎天柱公开角斗。当然，不是以火种熄灭为终结的角斗，否则我相当肯定我会是被干掉的那一个，被拧掉头雕，能量液撒满地……”  
“不！这太可怕了，不不不。船长，看着墙上的小星星，深置换。”  
“呃？”威震天盯着墙上镭射光漆的装饰品，感到一阵无奈，只能试着从散热扇里置换出几次平缓绵长的气息。  
“船长，放轻松，试着摆脱自己的思维定式，好吗？这——角色扮演，说到底是一种为了表达爱意的娱乐方式，我们不需要旋刃，也不需要真剑对决，以我对领袖的了解和分析，他是绝对不会允许你受到伤害的——让我们加个定语，现在的你，为了严谨起见——过度的保护欲，记得吗？角色扮演的精髓不是确实去做什么，而是……模拟一个场景，一个你是角斗士的场景。比较容易让对方带入，感觉到放松而且增压。”  
“我当角斗士的时候？让人放松？那我也太失败了。——我一直是死亡和恐怖本身。”  
“试着不要把领袖看作角斗对手？比如，当你下了场之后……”荣格向威震天摆动手掌，示意他接着说下去。  
“我……受伤了。对，擎天柱喜欢这口儿。照料伤员。但我都被伤成那样了还能对接？”  
“对接幻想是不需要逻辑的。”  
“好吧……我尽量试试。”  
在话疗结束之后，威震天被荣格的大拇指送出诊室。他捏了捏鼻梁，“太难了，真的，回想一下，还是挖矿的时候最无忧无虑。”他走回自己的舱室准备充电一小会儿，在躺上充电床的时候突然想起救护车所说关于自检的话。他想了想，不打无准备的仗，好像也不无道理。  
——所以我就先自己看一下，我的尊严还牢牢地抓在自己手里。威震天打定了主意，考虑到机械狗随时会回来，如果被看到就很尴尬了，所以最终他决定把自己锁在盥洗室里进行战略准备。  
前挡板……威震天把自己的那片装甲拆下来抓在手里，然后激活了对接协议。“很好，还是熟悉的配方还是原来的尺寸。”威震天满意地在镜子里看着自己，“谅震荡波也不敢把我的输出管做的越来越小。虽然他试图毁灭我的宇宙……不过对我的机体还是很认真负责的。”他对自己的输出管点点头，然后把手臂从后背伸过去卸掉后挡板，这个姿势有点儿难度，一般情况下后挡板都是用指令划开的，但威震天的有些笨重，需要手卸，他的臂甲也不够灵活，后面背着沉重的履带。所以他抬起一条腿踩在旁边放洗漱用品的箱子上，然后伸手去够自己的后挡板。  
擎天柱的通讯就是在这时候响起来的，威震天一手按在自己后挡板的卡扣上，另一只手拿着自己的前挡板。伟大的领袖竟然要发起视频通讯！  
——我在清洁自己。  
威震天拒绝通讯，然后回过去一个消息。他想领袖一定会回：收到，等你结束清洁再联络。结果领袖又发起了语音通讯。  
“真会挑时候！”威震天摇摇头雕，接通了通讯。“领袖，有什么重要事务吗？”  
“也不是太重要。我刚才吃了你给我带的能量，发现竟然是夹心的。”  
“没错，而且每一个都是不同口味。我特意挑的。”威震天犹豫要不要先暂停活动，把挡板穿上，但他明明已经够到卡扣了，而且他能单独待着的时间少之又少，很快，他就又要回到岗位处理事务了。他心一横，就把后挡板拆了下来。  
“抱歉，我好像听到装甲碰撞的声音？”领袖发来忧虑的表情。  
——小炉渣的该死领袖级听力！威震天在芯里骂了几句。  
“嗯……我，我碰到了墙壁。”  
“我帮你叫救护车，好吗？你等一下，不要动。”  
“不不不，我很好，没有受伤。”威震天把腿从箱子上收回来，结果真的手一滑，把刚拆下来的后挡板丢在了地上。他脑模块空白了三纳秒，赶紧从地上捡起天杀的破零件按回去。  
“威震天！你摔倒了吗？必须叫救护车了。别着急，我现在就联系。”  
“不……”  
领袖没有回答，威震天知道一切都晚了，救护车大概已经和一帮飞天扳手推着悬浮担架赶过来了。他看了看手里的前挡板，一脸绝望的给自己装上，然后打开清洁龙头，直挺挺的向后倒过去。  
——我这辈子，就没过过一天好日子。  
威震天想。  
在医疗室，威震天爬在急救台上，由老医官扫描伤势。“不严重，背甲有一处凹陷，后挡板有些微变形，这是两个着力点。看看，我说什么来着，今天你是一定要在我这儿卸掉后挡板了。不过我尊重你硬派的生活方式，你躺在这，把挡板儿从帘子递给我就好，我给你修好了再还回去。”  
“我他渣有的选吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
威震天摇摇头雕，把自己的一块背甲和挡板交出去，然后爬在急救床上。他听见救护车在和领袖说自己的伤势，那种语气仿佛自己活动不便，已经是需要特殊关照的tf了。  
——想毁灭宇宙。不，还是毁灭我自己来的更快一点。威震天想，他百无聊赖的趴着，翻来覆去的在脑模块里怒吼老子才五百万岁！狂飙比我还大呢为什么没人关照他？最终，他还是冷静了下来，决定做唯一能让他芯绪平静的事儿——改论文。  
之后的几天，领袖遵守了承诺，每天都打电话给威震天说些有的没的。  
星期一擎天柱领袖和其他碳基首脑沙滩聚会，为了融入进去他甚至还穿上了特制沙滩裤衩并给天火和惊天雷也准备了两条，天火拒绝穿，惊天雷倒是很开芯。派对开始之后，领袖给威震天发来了他从海里捞到奇怪生物的视频，声称这生物“和你很像，”威震天仔细一看照片，发现是个扭动的金色海星。威震天觉得脑模块疼。  
星期二擎天柱去特制监狱探望被赛博坦&人类法庭判决劳改2年的爵士，爵士有正当防卫情节，所以处罚从轻。爵士告诉领袖自己现在帮人类在落后的网络里鉴别黄色信息然后打上tag，现在看主恒星都是绿色的，看见裸体小肉人就浑身难受。好在他和看守达成共识，组了个乐队定期网络演出，还接了些电影配乐的外包，痛并快乐着。擎天柱安慰了老朋友，并给他带去一些高纯作为礼物。  
星期三擎天柱探访了汽车人城里唯二的两个幼生体，他们的妈妈是阿尔茜。幼生体还不会用光学镜，也不会变形。看见两个红白蓝涂装的小玩意儿在擎天柱车窗上亲昵地爬来爬去，还试图咬雨刷，老威的油压又高了。  
星期四擎天柱和其他十二个殖民地首脑举行了例行圆桌会议，冗长的宗教仪式显然让领袖无聊坏了，他假装仪态威严而在脑内给威震天发邀请下3D围棋，威震天正在看通天晓的报告呢，立马欣然接受邀请，一芯二用，跟领袖下了几个回合不分胜负。约定下次再战。  
星期五擎天柱查看了天火的实验室，天火嚷嚷着别添乱了出去出去然后把领袖搡走。领袖抵住门对科学家说：“你需要社交！”  
“不，我不需要！”天火回答。  
“我给你安排相亲怎么样？”领袖说。  
“那我就飞去外太空不再回来了。”科学家回答，他推走领袖并拍上门。  
——哎，孩子不好带。  
擎天柱和威震天抱怨。  
——孩子？天火比你还大呢。是不是所有汽车人对你而言都是“孩子”，领袖？你管的是不是有点儿太宽了啊。社恐的噩梦就是你这样的tf，想安安静静干点儿自己的事儿也不行。  
——不，你不是。还有钛师傅。天火是科学家，而科学研究证明社交活动对tf芯理有好处。他应该跟着科学走，不是吗？  
威震天觉得脑模块又开始疼了。

***

星期五晚上擎天柱一下班就准时出现在了寻光号上。威震天发现荣格在人群中向他竖大拇指，而救护车则对他做着无法理喻的手势（希望不是什么医疗单位特有的脏话），这让威震天紧张的捏紧了拳头，不知道该怎么面对领袖了。在例行高纯和电影之夜后，领袖自觉地跟着威震天去了他的舱室，而机械狗，也早就躲得远远的避免目害。  
“你的后背好了吗？”在关上舱门之后，擎天柱问威震天。  
“不是什么大问题，已经感觉不到了。”  
“那就好。”领袖坐在屋子里唯一的椅子上。气氛有些迷之尴尬。  
“领袖，我说……我们来进行一次特殊互动怎么样？”威震天开口，打破沉默。  
“什么样的互动？”  
“我走进盥洗室，等我再一次出来的时候……”威震天从散热扇置换出热风，“我就是角斗士，受了重伤。”  
领袖露出费解的表情，“为什么会受伤？”  
“因为我是角斗士啊。”  
“你又重操旧业了？为什么？你的能量供给很充足，也有船长津贴，盥洗室里是谁？”  
“假的，假装我是，假装受伤！”  
“所以，这是那种寻光号上的自制影视作品吗？”  
“渣的，算了算了。”威震天把自己撂上充电床，觉得荣格太坑了，这都什么破螺栓主意。“别废话了，过来拆我。就像你上次说的那样。”  
“哦！”领袖露出恍然大悟的神情，他盯了一会威震天，表情一度让前破坏大帝感到害怕。“我在这儿等你。角斗士。”领袖坐在椅子上，双手交握，一脸跃跃欲试的神情。在走进盥洗室的时候威震天听见擎天柱小声说：“海星！海星！海星！”  
——这什么奇葩塞伯坦人啊？  
威震天默默吐槽，甚至有些想打退堂鼓。他拿补漆笔给自己光学镜下面画上兽牙状的红色装饰，然后深呼吸了几下，就像他真的要上角斗场那样，挺起胸甲，打开门。  
“普神啊！你伤的真重！”领袖冲过来，抬起威震天的臂甲把他架起来。“能走吗？朋友？”  
——这就开始了？擎天柱进入角色这么快的吗？威震天震惊了，又一次。甚至开始怀疑这到底是自己的预谋还是落入了某种擎天柱圈套。  
“咳，”威震天压低声音，努力模仿受伤时的低哑声线，“我能走，不过腿甲好像断了一个轴承，走不了多远了。”  
“我扶你在这里躺下。”擎天柱把威震天安置在充电床上，然后开始研究并不存在的故障。  
“哪儿疼？”擎天柱问。  
“臂甲？或者胸甲。”  
“我觉得需要把外装甲卸下来才能搞清楚状况。别担芯，角斗士，我跟首席医官救护车学过一些急救和护理。”  
“卸吧。”威震天大手一挥。  
擎天柱从子空间掏出工具把坦克胸甲上方用于固定的螺丝扭下来，然后卸下整片银色的厚重装甲，在线圈和精细零件之中，簇拥着一块儿银白色的圆形组件，那之上精细排列着闪烁的电路，几条主管道和明亮的神经纤维束与之链接。它正在不断向机体输送火种能量，一个塞伯坦人最根本的生命力。  
“我的火种仓被对手击中了。虽然隔着胸甲，依然令我疼痛不已。”威震天低声说。  
“我帮你检查一下。”擎天柱小心翼翼地用手指触碰火种仓外缘，细密的电流缠绕上手指，擎天柱回以相同强度的。微电流包裹了整个火种仓，感知到象征力量的火种搏动。“火种功能完备，大概是伤到了外壳。你的火种……很有力量。”深蓝色的手指在火种仓外壳流连，然后为角斗士整理好周围的管线，“这样会感觉好一些。”  
“我的确感觉不错，小卡车，告诉我你的名字。”威震天咧起嘴角，在擎天柱的天线上吹了口气。  
“我是……奥利安，对，奥利安·派克斯。”深蓝色的天线晃动着，仿佛无法决定是要靠近还是远离。  
“我喜欢你的名字。奥利安，北方的群星，温和而耀眼，在黑夜中为迷途的塞伯坦人指引方向，带来希望。”威震天把手臂搭在重卡的肩甲上，大拇指缓慢而沉着地抚摸装甲变形缝，向内释放低频电流，让重卡机体一颤。  
“那你呢，角斗士，你的名字是什么？”  
“威震天。”角斗士舔了舔自己的指尖，在重卡的车窗上慢慢写下自己的名字，“很好记，对吧？”  
“对。好记。你的名字……”奥利安突然憎恨自己辞藻如此贫乏，脑模块转了半天才悻悻地说出，“很好。”这个形容词。说完奥利安就想撞墙了——根本无法同台竞技。  
“我的腹甲也很疼，奥利安。”  
“腹甲？”奥利安的光学镜里闪过一丝货真价实的惊慌，当他想起这一切都是模拟的之后，就松了口气。“那我帮你检查一下。”他快速打开威震天的腹甲。正如他所说，他对急救真的很有心得，仔细整理了所有管线和细小的传动设备，“好了吗？”奥利安抬起湛蓝的光学镜问。  
“不，没有，应该是更深处的故障。”角斗士靠在床头，眼神灼热的盯着重卡。“把手伸进去检查。”  
奥利安的面甲突然就发烫了，他一边启动液冷设备，一边为自己的手指降温。“这会有点儿疼，我建议你关上局部感受器。”  
“我会的。”威震天回答——其实他并没有照做。  
重卡拨开管线簇，用器械卸开保护面板，燃料泵、能量引擎、脆弱的油箱和紧缩着的次级油箱就躺在那儿，油箱之下，就是对接设备了。奥利安的散热扇轰鸣了起来。  
“我……我没有扫描到故障。”  
“那也许是我的错觉？奥利安。你知道，静电积累过多，很可能会导致……”威震天含住奥利安的天线顶端，用舌头卷着舔舐。含糊不清的发出“幻痛。”这个词儿。  
奥利安一边的天线动弹不得，就像需要补偿一样，他的雨刷开始不受控制的摆动起来。威震天笑了，“你怎么说？我的奥利安。乐意帮这个忙吗？”  
红蓝相间的重卡点点头，“不过，对接之前，我要亲你一下。”重卡观察着威震天的神情，“一下就行。”  
“任何位置，任何时候，奥利安，我允许你。直到恒星熄灭，宇宙冷寂，连时间都衰老到无法抗拒我的意志，我的承诺不容篡改。”  
“哦。我……我没想到……不是，我不是说我不高兴……我……真的吗？我的意思是，我不确定我理解了这些抽象的……”奥利安被镇住了，差点立地表演一个火种仓爆炸。仅存的理智立刻打包和自我怀疑一起手拉手海滩度假去了，归期不定。威震天就在这时候俯身在他的嘴唇上吻了一下，“像这样吗？”他又在重卡的鼻尖上点了一下，“还是这样？”  
“感谢你的配合……不，我很欣赏你做出的贡献……不……”奥利安真的绝望了，为什么自己的词汇库里全是这种汽车人教条一样的库存？太煞风景了。  
“干嘛不试着关上发声管。我的奥利安。”  
“没错，关上，锁上，钥匙放进你的子空间。”奥利安把并不存在的钥匙丢进威震天的子空间。然后盯了盯角斗士，用嘴唇碰触光学镜之下的红色痕迹。威震天当然没有躲闪，还顺势用臂甲圈住了重卡的腰线。“你真的该解锁我的面板了，小卡车，我着急了。”  
重卡点点头雕，快速地在威震天嘴唇上挨一下，然后用自己的机体分开对方的腿甲。“所以，你想用输出管还是接口——解决你的静电问题？”  
“让我容纳你。奥利安。”  
“希望这次我能做的好一点儿。——起码能及格。”奥利安低声嘟囔着。  
“你一直做得很好。”  
“我还是有自知之明的。”  
“记得我们第一次见面吗？”  
“记得，我看到了小马，你做的很像。我最近在追这部动画连续剧。”  
“不，是真实的。”  
“那不是什么好的开始。”奥利安叹口气，“我意识到的很晚。”  
“我看见你，那一刻四周都暗下来，完全的黑暗，只有你熠熠发亮，就仿佛全宇宙的星光都打在你身上。以至于我想把你摘下来，藏在自己怀里。你的光芒灼痛了我，让我觉察到自己的不完美……要知道，在此之前，我一直觉得自己的意志强大无比，我才是照亮赛博坦未来的主恒星。是你动摇了我。但那时候，我芯里的愤怒蒙蔽了这一切。”  
“我不知道其他塞伯坦人……但你的确曾经照亮了我。我该……”  
“你该拆我的后挡板了。奥利安。我在等着治疗。”威震天打断奥利安试图继续的长篇大论——这些满可以在他们分开的时候再好好讨论。  
“哦，没错。角斗士，受伤的角斗士威震天。”重卡置换出一口热气，卸掉威震天的后挡板。  
“普神啊！”奥利安发出一声惊呼，被眼前华丽的紫色发光带和明灭的感应光惊住了，“我以为……等等，你的确换过机体了，可为什么是紫色？这……不合逻辑。”奥利安轻轻触碰接口垫圈，柔软的触感让他火种都颤栗了，他的能量引擎咆哮起来，就像准备马力全开那样。  
也许是上一个机体的回收部分？威震天低头看了一眼，有点脑模块疼了，他也的确没猜到会是紫色。而且——伴随着一阵热流，整个接口垫圈就像有自己的主意一样开始收缩和发热了，反馈给脑模块尖锐的刺激信号——不不不，威震天猛地向后缩了一下腰胯，自己明明已经光学镜可见的太老了，不适合这种太刺激的零件，难道，这就是传说中的——设计机的复仇，而自己被摆了一道？  
“奥利安……”威震天撑住自己差点下滑的上半身，抑制住差点脱口而出的低吟，“我觉得，我的电流很异常。”  
“我明白的。万事开头难，对吧，角斗士。”奥利安对他闪了闪光学镜，“交给我就好，我会很温柔的，会很舒服。”  
——这就是为什么说优秀的军事将领不打无准备之仗！我需要把救护车收入麾下为我提供战略建议！威震天在脑模块里吼叫。等等……我已经和救护车是同一个阵营了。而且……算了，输一次没什么，就当哄小炉渣开芯了，谁让我是年长那个呢。威震天翻了翻光学镜，索性全身放松地躺着。  
奥利安觉察到了威震天的异样，但角斗士并没有发出拒绝信号不是吗？奥利安用双手拇指按住垫片两端，轻轻拉开，感应光立刻跳跃着，在奥利安触到的地方流转，明暗不同的紫色荧光明显地展示了主人的敏感带以及感受等级，简直像个邀请了。  
“可以吗，角斗士？”奥利安抬起光学镜询问。“如果不舒服就说出来，需要什么也尽量告诉我。”  
“我不惧怕疼痛，这种小伤对我而言不值一提。”  
“但对我很重要！——何况你本来就受伤了，不是吗？”  
“机体有问题，我会知会……你……嗯……小炉渣。”暴露在外的接口垫片显然渴望着更多刺激，突然在奥利安指尖收缩了一下，让威震天的机身不正常的颤动起来，光学镜内屏闪起了明亮的警告图标，提醒局部电流过大，可能超载。威震天选择了忽略警告。随着温热的舌尖触到垫圈边缘，威震天的腰胯猛地往上一弹，无可抑制的闷哼溢出发声管。奥利安按住了他，用手掌贴住坦克的大腿甲内侧，顺着装甲缝隙温和的释放低频电流让对方放松，然后继续用柔软的金属舌扫过接口外部，直到那些沉睡的发光带全部苏醒，带着节奏明灭。  
“可……嗯……可以了。”感官信息和电流反馈潮水一样一波一波涌过来，强度越来越大，全部挤进威震天的脑模块里，几乎造成信息拥堵。他的光学镜过热，视野里充斥着越来越多的白色噪点，调焦圈失控的拉长了焦距，使得近在咫尺的重卡变得无比模糊，几乎融化成一个无法辨别边界的剪影。  
“可我还没有照顾你的外置节点。”重卡低声说。他发现对方的保护叶依然紧紧闭合着，润滑油液也没有涌出来，说明的确还没到深入的时候。“交给我就好。”  
在威震天的接收器里，奥利安的声音也变得有些遥远，威震天艰难的张了张嘴，试图说点拒绝的话，结果却吐出一声颤抖的低沉呻吟。这种反应极大地激励了奥利安，他开始轻柔的舔舐垫圈上方的深紫色节点，慢慢刺激其中精密的电路和感受器，效果显著，紫色的感应光近乎亮的发白，威震天无力的试图合拢自己，在腰胯的挣动中，却让这一切感受更清晰了。  
“我的……奥利安……你……”威震天用过载前最后一点儿自控力发出了一声呼唤，他的履带莫名的空转了几下，然后就失灵了。剧烈的快感击穿了他，他握紧了拳头，无法克制的浑身战栗着。过载令他的机体触发了底层协议，发声管开始发出夹杂着大量电子噪音、断断续续的呻吟和低吼，他的光学镜也失灵了。  
奥利安停下了，他起身，让几乎失去五感的威震天靠着他，头雕埋在他的颈侧。温厚的磁场包裹了角斗士，安抚他的短路和紧绷着痉挛不已的传动装置。“我知道你会回来的。”奥利安低声说。“我的火种一直相信着你。”  
威震天下意识抱紧了眼前的tf，双手牢牢攥住重卡的背甲，几乎在上面留下凹痕。在过载的影响缓慢消退之后，他的光学镜亮起了火红。威震天觉得火种剧烈地跳动着，扩张，胀满整个火种仓，然后再收缩，一种介于金属疲劳和摄入过多高纯之间的感受萦绕着火种，甚至比过载时更甚。他抬起头雕，看了看自己漫长生命中的恒量，他的对手，挚友还有伴侣，咬着牙板狠狠骂了对方一句小炉渣。  
“还不准备进来吗？奥利安。是不是想害死受伤的角斗士？”  
“至于吗？我好不容易想到一句。——我也想说点好听的烘托一下气氛啊。”奥利安回答，他解锁自己的前挡板，“这个……大概比以前升级了一点儿，不过也没什么要紧。”他指了指自己的输出管。  
“领袖模块是不是进废油了？连管子都不放过？”威震天芯头火起。内战前，他们第一次对接的时候，他的卡钳在奥利安管子上留下了永久的划痕，他的划痕。而现在——记号不见了！渣的，威震天几乎想跳起来恕不奉陪。而重卡眼明手快的制住了坦克的动作，“好好扩张就不会难受，真的，也就比过去型号大了一点。我们规格相当，不会太勉强的。你摸一摸，感受一下，了解一下就不可怕了。它已经被磨合的非常温和了。”  
“去你个渣。想唬我再修炼五百万年——磨合？是和我磨合的吗？和谁磨合去找谁。领袖模块和我有私仇，我拒绝使用它改造过的零件。”威震天扭过头雕，立马把自己的硬派作风抛弃了，他已经得罪了设计机，现在自保要紧，他可不想在医疗室躺上几个赛日——那他还有船长的威严吗？这就算了，他咬咬牙真的也就算了，结果这小炉渣竟然还说漏嘴，结合之前获得的一些消息，威震天得出一个令他不爽的结论。所以，不能就这么算了。  
“可我整个机体都被升级过。”  
“厉害了！要不要开个派对庆祝？”威震天讽刺地拍拍手。  
奥利安缓慢地闪了闪光学镜。他还没过载呢，忍到现在已经很不容易了，输出管压力过大，都开始反馈痛觉了。结果威震天又来喜怒无常的暴君这一套。他能怎么办？  
“那我……回地球？”  
“继续磨合是吗？你大可以试探一下我的底线。”  
“我不明白。”  
“你不明白？哦，没错，汽车人恋爱自由，完全没有约束，没有限制。”  
“那——我宣布脱离角色，回到正常模式。”  
威震天挥挥手，“不在乎。”  
“不对，你在乎。”擎天柱抓住威震天的肩甲，“我不会再被你骗过了。要么，你告诉我你在生什么气，要么，咱们就这样静坐。如你所见，我能在线办公，时间有一大把。几恒星周期前，我和人类聚会，学到了很重要的一课，那就是，家庭是很重要的，Happy brother（？）, Happy Life。”  
“你都和低能生物学了些什么破螺栓？”威震天大吼，“你还有其他床伴儿在地球！那两个红蓝白涂装的幼生体是你的小火种不是吗？我看到肩甲上背的轮子了。”  
“啊？”领袖露出了极度震惊的神情，“不对！这误会太严重了，那是临时涂装！临时的。他们的父本不知道是谁，但绝对不是我！——大概也不是飞行单位。”  
“那你和谁磨合？”  
“我自己！我说的磨合是指调整自己的芯态去面对你。学着自我控制。威震天！向我道歉！”  
坦克闪了闪光学镜，“行吧，道歉了。要揍我一顿还是什么，你知道我现在不是你的对手。”  
“你的脾气……”擎天柱摇摇头，叹了口气。  
“那个冷静的掌控一切的威震天去哪儿了？我想问问你，领袖，是不是威震天走下王座之后就失去他的光环了？就算那个光环是由无数愤怒，不甘，压抑和憎恨组成的洪流浇筑而成，但那的确是明亮的。现在呢？光芒黯淡下来了，甚至即将熄灭，我自愿变成无数个籍籍无名的火种中的一颗，我知道，本来就应该如此。那么你能接受吗？我想你恐怕不能。你想要的，是驯服修罗金刚的成就感，是‘修正’反社会机格的满足感，至于‘变得更好’之后的成品，恐怕就不怎么有魅力了。对吧。特别是现在这种比寻光号还奇怪的‘亲密关系’中，一切都被摊开了。”  
“你说得对。”擎天柱点点头，“魅力的确减弱了。”  
“你起码不吝啬坦诚。领袖。我欣赏这一点。”  
“很多问题并不能一次解决，甚至会不断重复，不过我有信心。”  
“你有什么信心？哈。”威震天苦笑了，“我们说的是一回事儿吗？”  
“是，我很确定。我了解你，你有一颗遍布棱角和锋芒的火种。你总是在质疑，在解构，在寻找新的方向，而我只是在学习你，修正你的道路。我明白你会陷入自我质疑的困境，因为你总不会满足于一种既定的规则，或者一成不变的自己。事实上我明白今晚怎么会发展成现在这样，就像你说的，亲密关系是双刃剑，它让我们感到有归属感的同时，也引出最糟糕的一面。我想我们需要长久的磨合。当然，并不是说我要改变你，而是……我们应该给彼此机会沟通。争吵是合理的。”  
“所以我们依旧要继续这种让彼此都变得难堪的关系。而不是伙机，或者‘相逢一笑泯恩仇’的老对头？”  
“我不乐意。”  
“不是说魅力减弱了吗？”  
“让我着实松了口气，这些年我一直在抵抗你的魅力中深受其苦，能减少一点压力对我而言很不错。看，我现在能和你侃侃而谈说出真实想法而不是自我掩饰，不就是很好的进步吗？”  
“那我还要表扬你？”  
“我接受你的表扬。”  
“我那是讽……算了。”  
“你知道，在地球，人类的生命非常短暂，大概只有一赛年。相当于我们进一次冷冻修复仓的时间。所以，他们的历史进程也十分迅速。各种王朝更迭，数不清的独裁者，暴君登场。那不是一件值得记住的事情，或者说人物。”  
“不忘挖苦我，是吧。我对自己的过去心里有数。”  
“不，那不是重点，所有那些认错，后悔，我们都说的够多了。我想说的是一句话，碳基的诗歌：你将在不朽的诗里与时间同长。这世间上有无数个暴君试图统治他们看到的一切，他们层出不穷。但只有你——我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。”  
“你为什么知道……”  
“我有一只光学镜留在这里。况且……那首诗里有我的名字。”  
“有谁不是你的‘光学镜’吗？我真的毫无隐私，你是不是在我的浴室装摄像头了？”  
“还能这样？这是不是有点儿太过……”  
“不！你不能！”  
“所以，问题解决了吗？奥利安现在真的很需要和角斗士一起分享夜晚。或者说，磨合，如果你更喜欢的话。”  
“这太荒谬了！你为了把那根管子弄进来，简直无所不用其极！”威震天怒吼。  
“多谢有个塞伯坦人教会了我这些。”擎天柱指了指威震天。  
“你！”威震天竟无可反驳——这大概就是报应吧。他叹口气。“我再去一次盥洗室。”威震天走到门口，突然回头，“不许说‘海星’。”  
“奥利安从来没见过海星。”  
“很好。”  
当角斗士威震天再次走出来的时候，那对儿湛蓝的光学镜又重新把他从头到脚打量了一遍，然后从散热扇发出餍足的叹喟。  
“我们从头开始被打断的治疗，好吗？角斗士。”奥利安看着他。  
“快进到‘感受一下，了解一下就不可怕了’怎么样。”威震天卸开奥利安的前挡板，刚才他们吵着吵着就都自己把零件按回去了（免得气氛过于微妙）。  
奥利安吻了吻角斗士的唇角，“你是伤员，你说了算。”他的语调平静又温和，但咆哮的引擎声表露出截然不同的情绪。重卡开足马力抱起角斗士的后腰，提起这具强健的机体放在充电床上，然后拆开铅灰色的后挡板，重复着唤起的爱抚。而威震天也握着奥利安的输出管反复抚慰，属于欲念的亮蓝色电弧在他指间跳跃，亟待释放。  
“所以我们要战略相持到什么时候？奥利安？”威震天觉得自己几乎又要过载了，这不公平。  
“我先让你放松，好吗？”奥利安说。“你的保护叶还没有为我张开，我想……”  
“还要我说几次？我准备好了。”  
“可是……好吧，如你所愿。”奥利安也实在等不了了，他低头吻了吻威震天的光学镜，“怎么……你的光学镜在发烫。”  
“哼，有你的管子烫吗？”坦克的嗓音还是那么低沉而沙哑，现在还带上了几份戏谑和欲求。  
奥利安觉得自己的确烫的难受，而威震天说这句话的语气也结结实实的给他的脑模块一个增压指令。他用指尖爱抚明亮的垫圈，慢慢拨开那些紧闭的银白保护叶……等等，这是怎么回事？奥利安震惊的用手指按了按联合在一起的整片保护叶，整个机都宕掉了。  
“怎么了，小卡车？很困难吗？这还要我自己来？”威震天用手指探进自己的垫圈……  
“震荡波！——”威震天跳起来怒吼一声。“我他渣要杀了你！——我要把你融成炉渣！我要……”  
“冷静。”奥利安看着暴跳如雷的前暴君，“我们……我们需要去找救护车，让他看看。”  
“我拒绝！你现在就给我捅开，撕开，划开，我不管你用什么方法。解决这个问题。”  
奥利安想起刚才从外面看的时候输入管的确是存在的，线路也很密集，并不是偷懒没做，所以只要突破这个忘记（或者故意没有）切分成两个零件的保护叶就能恢复正常。  
“我想假装伤员真的不是个好主意，会带来厄运。我上大学的时候有个外号叫‘乌鸦嘴’。”奥利安低声说。  
“你他渣现在开始相信这个？这玩意儿少说也跟我好多年了。别废话了，不要逼我自己动手。”  
“我想你需要专业的医师，我知道一个……”  
“去他渣的击倒。你别逼我杀生。”  
“你不用讳疾忌医，这没什么，只是一个小小的修理，你甚至感觉不到。没有tf会嘲笑故障的，毕竟——谁没有过毛病呢？零件不匹配很正常的。”  
“我……我不喜欢看医生，行了吧，被医疗单位摆弄让我觉得没有尊严，因为在他们眼中我就是一堆零件集合，我知道那是专业素养，我只是……如果不是威胁生命和自动运行，我真的不想去。”威震天用手捂上自己的光学镜，“我承认，我就是创伤后应激障碍，荣格说的没错，我不乐意被他确诊就是因为……我不想承认其他tf对我造成了影响。”  
“我懂了。每个个体都会有自己的好恶，这没什么。”擎天柱说，“那……你能接受一次远程指导手术吗？由你自己来主刀。你可以控制我的肢体来进行。就像你说的，自己动手。”  
“好，我同意。”  
“那么你要和我链接神经纤维，双向的。”  
“来吧”，威震天从胸口拉出一根明亮的神经纤维管线，“你这趁火打劫的小炉渣”。  
在联通和调试之后，属于领袖的温厚情绪伴随着一点儿焦躁和满腔爱意顺着神经网络在威震天的世界里弥散开来，安抚着他的痛苦，不甘和愤怒。威震天试着发出指令，让奥利安的手举起，放下，丝毫没有延迟。“先把板子扣上。”威震天说，他指挥着奥利安的臂甲把那根依然充能的输出管按进卡槽，扣上挡板。“哦，这的确取悦了我。”他说。“也许我可以让你自己打自己？”  
“是的，你可以。”擎天柱微笑着回答。  
“你竟然不生气？”  
“你可以感受到我的情绪不是吗？”  
威震天盯了奥利安一会儿，叹了口气，“拿你这小炉渣没办法。”他说着，接通救护车的通讯。  
“我还在猜你什么时候联系我呢，所以现在怎么样？是我过去还是你过来。”  
“你知道？”  
“我对你进行过全机体扫描的，好吗？我看到了异常！之前准备帮你来一刀的，结果你不是大吼大叫死活不乐意吗？我能怎么办，把你敲晕强行手术？我让你回去自检，你也不当回事儿，刚才用手势让你过来，你也置之不理。现在才来找医疗单位是不是有点迟啊？”  
“我自己修，你告诉我怎么做。”  
“硬派到底是吗？行吧，你的子空间配件有精密射线切割刀吗？”  
“有。”  
“你先做好清洁和消毒。”  
……  
这个周末，领袖依然没有完成对接。救护车明确表示不能进行，要等边缘完全长好，神经纤维也舒展开才能使用。起码要两个赛日。换算成地球时间大概是半个月。  
“口胡！我原来在卡隆，胳膊掉了碗大个疤，接上就能打下一场，从来没听过有这回事儿！”愤怒的前角斗士躺在自己的充电床上大吼着抗议。“就这个小破零件，我他渣……”  
“这是精密零件好吗？老威头，我劝你不要作死，到时候恢复不好又来找我麻烦。我不会次次都给擎天柱面子不揍你的。”  
“镇静，威震天。”擎天柱坐在旁边看着伤口，能量液又从焊缝渗出来一些，“你就静养不好吗？我并不着急。我们都用不着着急。”接着他又接通救护车，询问一些术后注意事项。等他问清楚之后，发现威震天已经下线。——这一晚上他被折腾坏了。  
擎天柱小芯地靠近，再三确认对方是真的下线之后，他把威震天的头盔脱了下来。  
“啊——海星呢？”领袖大惊失色，差点手一抖把桶丢在威震天面甲上。之后，他把头盔给坦克带回去，整个机都颓丧了起来。

***

售后保修很重要，普神以此为他的义。（普神圣言 15：6）  
擎天柱领袖的按时造访成为了寻光号唯一的常量。在经过各种神奇事件洗礼之后，他们总能得到领袖的治愈。特别是最近一段时间船长总是保持在坦克形态，用速度2履带移动，并拒绝对此做出任何解释。于是大家纷纷向领袖投去钦佩的目光。  
在领袖缺席的时候，寻光号遭遇了一次史无前例的巨大危机，在火种花星球，DJD伙同一大帮霸天虎找上门来了，将他们包围在灵魂行者的堡垒里。补天士依旧在组织有生力量修筑防御工事，准备应对对方的进攻，而威震天则找到了各处翻腾，寻找物资的医官。  
“船长？”救护车正在蹲着从一个尘封已久的金属抽屉里搜刮所剩无几的焊条，他扭过头雕看着银白色的高大坦克，“你不是应该和补天士一起组织对抗吗？”  
“我想我已经放弃了暴力的解决方式。”  
“什么？现在你准备放弃抵抗？”救护车拿着一把长短不一的焊条站起来，盯住威震天。“暴力只不过是一种手段，我们既不必把它奉为圭臬，也用不着这样……站直挨打吧。这算正当防卫好吗？咱们能不能不要走极端啊？”  
“我只想说……也许擎天柱说得对，他真的是乌鸦嘴，他总在说我们有的是时间，结果呢？我们和平相处的时间统共算下来也没有几天。”  
“老威头，你不会吧，这种时候你来找我发表伤感言论？”  
“事实上，我准备去会会我的学生，现在就去。如果我没能回来，你就告诉擎天柱，我谢谢他。”威震天把手掌搭在医官的肩膀上。  
“等等……你……”  
“我知道我喝了愚者能量，被削弱了，没有胜算。当然我也没准备去打架。”  
“好吧。都到这种时候了，我就跟你说实话吧，那个愚者能量，不存在，假的，只是难喝而已，其实对机体没有任何损害。这一切，所有一切都是你自我控制的结果——你不是个暴力上瘾的疯子，好吗？”救护车无奈的叹口气，抬头看着坦克，“就是这样，擎天柱只是想知道你的诚意。事实上，我很惊讶你直到现在还被蒙在鼓里，你想啊，要是汽车人真有这种魔改神药，就算擎天柱不用，警车也早就偷偷喂给所有霸天虎了。大家岂不是能一团和气手拉手共奔繁荣新赛星了吗？这逻辑感不感人？”  
威震天露出惊讶的表情，“哦，犀利！你的口才当医疗单位真的浪费了。”  
“渣的！你以为故障机都是好说话的？就比如你吧，修个接口都一副不可理喻的样子，讲究个螺丝啊你，还‘当年我在卡隆’——拜托，我是战场医疗单位，我什么没见过？”  
“我们翻过那一页行吗？话说回来，如果能量没问题，那为什么我会时常感觉劳累，机体被掏空？”  
“可能是被机崽子们透支了，或者说……过去你只是不愿意承认自己会疲倦，会疼，会难过。而现在你乐意面对自己的不完美，你把自己从某个高高在上的位置摘下来，成为了……你自己。”  
“好吧，我相信你说的是真的，但我得走了。我是船长，有责任在身。多谢你告诉我这些。”  
“等等……我希望我有什么办法……你知道我是医疗单位，拯救tf就写在我的底层协议里，我不能看着你……”  
威震天摆摆手，转过身去，大步流星地离开了救护车的视线。  
虽然告别致辞很悲壮，补天士甚至都因此变得严肃起来，但事实上威震天并不打算去送死，他制定了一个计划，融合他最近在寻光号上掌握的一些新兴技能。  
在穿过火种花海的时候，风带起一波波深浅变换的蓝，威震天不合时宜的想到要怎么和领袖提起这件事，当他们一起出现在这里时，是如何的感慨和相对无言。然而他很快就收起了这个念头，开始练习暴君表情和语气，然后深感自己当年一直扯着发声管下命令真的很不容易了。  
在自己的雕像前降落之后，威震天看到了守时而来的紫色坦克。霸天虎面具依然牢牢扣在塔恩的面甲上，时间太久了，甚至很多霸天虎都并不知道他还有一张属于自己的面甲。威震天想起在扳手星球的环轨对他举起巨剑的漂移，当时他抱了必死的决心，嘴里念着逝去朋友的名字，他相信另一个世界，从而规避失去朋友的伤痛。过去威震天总是对宗教持否定态度，认为这不过是另一种精神毒品，和增压剂，虚拟赛博空间中的精神指令别无二致。但他现在有些理解了，当一个tf在面对无法挽回的痛苦时，是需要一些这样的安慰的。脆弱的火种因此而变得坚强，甚至更加勇敢。威震天知道很多在功能主义时代遭受创伤的塞伯坦人把霸天虎当做一种信仰，一种对抗破碎自我的方式。过去，他认为这是一种摧枯拉朽的力量，而现在，他只觉得悲伤。他找到了这些塞伯坦人，把他们召集在一起，承诺一个看似光明的未来，实则只是在利用他们打造一个供自己躲藏其中的堡垒。现在，他已经不再逃避了，而这些被他符号化的tf，他也对他们负有责任。  
“塔恩！”威震天低吼一声，站在塔恩面前。现在，他需要一些愤怒的情绪。  
“威震天。有何指教？”  
“我要问你，你在这儿干什么？”  
“当然是完成我的职责，为霸天虎清除一个堕落的污点。”塔恩指了指威震天的胸口。  
“是什么原因让你花费了这么久才找到我？这不像你的一贯水平。哦，我明白了，因为你还集结了一帮乌合之众。怎么？对自己如此不自信？”  
“我需要确保任务成功，至于其他的，都不再重要了。”  
“塔恩，你在自曝其短，你怕我。你和你的那些废渣，一个都逃不掉。”  
“哈！威震天，没想到你穷途末路了还在虚张声势。”  
“我现在给你两个选择，趁我的耐心还没有被你的愚蠢行为透支殆尽。”威震天盯着塔恩的红色光学镜，努力扭出一个虎式微笑A.K.A破坏大帝奸计即将得逞时的表情。这个表情杀伤力很大，对于诸位六阶来说，这个表情几乎相当于巴甫洛夫的小铃铛了。他知道如果塔恩还对他心存畏惧，肯定会问出……  
“什么选择？我倒想听听叛徒还有什么可说的。”  
威震天满意地点点头雕，“不，是我要听听你的计划——如果你真的‘万无一失’，和我说说又能如何。”威震天随意的挥了挥手臂。“说吧，塔恩。我允许你。”  
“你……你这一切都是徒劳的！我会杀掉你还有那些肮脏下流的汽车人，一个不留！你不必再和我说这些。”  
“哦，所以你的计划只是人多势众？那年我一个tf就敢对抗整个体制！而你呢？找来一些渣滓给自己壮胆。我非常失望，塔恩，这让我觉得无聊。”威震天做出转身要走的动作。  
“等等！我只问你一句话，威震天。”  
“我不想听你那些浅薄的辩白，塔恩，关于你的懦弱。”  
“不，不是关于我，我只要你说一句话，你到底是不是真的投降了？你屈服了？在这么多年之后，在那么多tf的尸骨为你铺就道路之后，你把他们都甩开了，把我甩开了，去成为……我们的敌人？你看看这些火种花，你真以为他们都是汽车人？”  
“我不会屈服，就算火种熄灭我也不会屈服。我依然保存着我的核心，不被腐蚀，不容篡改。与你脆弱的信仰不同，我世界的基石是我的意志，我听命于我自己。”  
“我不明白……我真的，我不明白！”塔恩大吼，“你以前告诉我的那些，难道不是你的意志？霸天虎难道不是你意志的延伸？而我为你剪除障碍，为什么要改变这一切？”  
“因为我看到了更广阔的世界。”  
“这唬不了我！威震天，你要是说些什么原谅和解的话，那我觉得你真的只是堕落了，你玷污了你的过去！你配不上这个名字！”  
“愚蠢，塔恩，我最后一次警告你收起你不值一提的狂妄嘴脸，安静聆听我。”  
塔恩盯着盛怒的威震天，没有继续争辩。  
“当我说要统御万物的时候，我并不知道这个世界更深层的构造。我想你已经知悉了震荡波的叛乱行为，而我也已经把他解决了。”  
“是的。我在来的路上听说了。——我知道放开打的你无人能敌。”  
“很好，说明你还有起码的常识。不过这并不重要。重要的是这个叛徒给我留下了什么。”  
这句话里真情实意的憎恨充当了最好的渲染，塔恩的机体轻颤了一下，这个细微的动作当然被威震天捕捉到了，他比谁都清楚自己过往的恩威并施对这个tf造成的影响，事实上，他并不想继续加深它，但此刻他也只能以毒攻毒了。他刻意停下话头，等待对方的反应。  
“……是，是什么？”  
“不许打断我！塔恩，我以为你虽然愚蠢到背叛我，也不至于甚至无法完整的听完一段话！”  
“抱歉，真的很抱歉。威震天首领。”塔恩小芯的拱起背部，手臂贴紧自己，惶恐地从面具里观察威震天的举动。  
以往，威震天会为这样的驯服感到满意，然而时过境迁，现在的他憎恨自己曾把一个活生生的tf驯养成武器，而这一切又被自己冠上反对功能主义的名义。他在无法自洽的逻辑里自我陶醉了四百万年之久，真够蠢的。他叹口气。  
“我看到了另一个宇宙，我看到了无限，从时间、空间延展开的无限世界。在那里有无数个我，无数个你，丧门神，还有无数个功能主义委员会。就在此刻，也许就有一个你被他们戕害，失去神铸的头雕和双手，失去挚爱的工作。我看到了过去，你的过去，所有人的。我想你该意识到，如果我想杀死你，我甚至不用和你搏斗，只要回到你被挖出来的那个时间段，然后稍作干扰，你就不见了，你的一生都消失了。”  
塔恩惊恐地张大了光学镜，“你……这……”  
“我给你的两个选择，其一，也是我最希望你选择的，就是让我彻底抹杀你的时间线，让你从来不曾存在，就在此地，此时。鉴于你的叛乱活动。”  
“不！不，求你，我的首领，我是忠诚的，我只是……我气昏了脑模块，我是忠诚的。”  
“或者，你带着那些破零件们离开这个星球，我放你一条生路。我允许你继续传播我的思想，我甚至会把新版发给你。但你不能再继续执行处决。”  
“我……”塔恩看着威震天，光学镜里依然有一丝疑惑。  
——“哈，我就知道威震天三言两语就能骗住你！什么时空穿梭，这都是骗局，塔恩，他在拖延时间。不过我就不同了，我他渣才不在乎他是霸天虎还是汽车人，我只要打死他就够了。”  
从远处跑来的霸王一边狞笑一边大声说，他站在威震天身边，居高临下地盯着自己的终极猎物，舔了舔丰满的下唇。  
“威震天，你终于被我抓住了。哈哈哈……”  
“霸王。你也加入了这个行列，我以为你还有那么一点自尊。”威震天盯着霸王的光学镜，熟悉的轻蔑占据了整片猩红。  
“别说那些无聊的了，威震天，我们开始吧。”  
“开始什么？角斗？你问问自己，这么多年，可曾赢过我一回？我对你厌倦了，霸王，你是个劣等角斗士，甚至也不是堪用的部下，如你一般的喽啰也值得我亲自动手？退下，我对塔恩的训话还没完。”  
“威震天！我现在就杀了你，看你还会不会……”  
“你可以这么做，看，我甚至不会还手。”威震天脱掉自己的头盔，“过来，捏碎我的脑模块。就像我以前让你做的那样。来试试看。”  
“你在虚张声势！你一个是赢不了我们两个的。”  
“哦，这么快就和塔恩达成了同盟？我以为你期待的是一次公平决斗，结局是你战胜全盛状态的我，从而恢复你那点儿可怜的自我认知——霸王是强者，不可征服，不可奴役。但事实上是什么呢，我已经解散了霸天虎，当然也解放了对你的控制，而你依然对我怀有执念，觉得我的存在禁锢了你。可惜我并不在意你，从来不，因为你就是赢不了我。——我总是能看的比你长远。”  
“我不信！我现在比你强大！”霸王怒吼着。  
“那就尽量来试，我猜你听到刚才我对塔恩说的话了。我甚至不会跟你打，你所有磨练的格斗技能，杀伤性武器和强化装甲都毫无用武之地，因为我已经握住了你命运的咽喉。但是……你也并不是一无是处，霸王，你很坚韧而且聪明，我为你指一条路，你可以继续修行，走我走过的路，直到打败我的那一天。但不是现在。我给你机会，是为了看看你能达到什么程度，不要令我失望。”  
“哈，我还是不信，去你渣的威震天，我不是那么好唬的。”  
“你让我怜悯，霸王。当我在这里和你们训话的时候，我的船员已经找到了你的小火种，你想看看吗？”威震天从硬盘里翻出小诸葛给他的视频，关于他的火种被挖出来时的记录，篡改了一下时间和坐标标识，然后放给霸王看。  
“看到了吗，绿色的，非常醒目。现在所有火种热点都已经冷却了，我想你清楚这一点。猜猜我是什么时候挖掘的？”威震天关上视频。“只要我一声令下他就会毁掉你的火种。”威震天点点霸王的胸甲，摊开手臂，手心向上。“毁掉一颗新生火种花不了一纳秒，霸王，或者更有趣的是，我可以在你的火种里植入一条自毁信息，时间就设定在现在，或者……”威震天等着对方的反应。  
“不！——我走，我现在就离开，走的远远的。”  
“我给你一次宽恕。霸王，现在退下吧。等你找到其他办法打败我再回来。我等着你。”  
霸王丢掉了狞笑，原路跑走了，剩下紫色的坦克一个，战战兢兢地站在威震天身边，吓到变形了好几次。威震天祭起一个虎式微笑，拍了拍塔恩的履带。“别怕，塔恩，你不必怕我。你是我最得意的门生，虽然暂时误入歧途，但我还是对你抱有信心。况且，我现在需要人手向多元世界传播我的理念。我想你也希望更多的宇宙脱离功能主义的掌控，得到自由吧。——难道你不想拯救自己？”  
“我……我还可以吗？您会原谅我吗？”  
“我的船员已经多次穿越平行宇宙了。我现在需要你把我的理念编成……史诗组曲，对！朗朗上口那种，然后到处传唱。这才是现阶段最重要的事情。你的每一句歌声，都是打破功能主义壁垒的能量弹。成立乐队出道吧，塔恩，为了我们的大业。”  
“那……名单上的叛徒呢？”  
“他们不值一提，就像霸王一样。——我相信你会为了我努力的，对吗？”  
“是的！我无比荣耀的头领，我的所有忠诚和歌声都属于您。”塔恩半跪下来，用头雕贴住威震天的腿甲。  
威震天俯下身，伸出臂甲抱了抱紫色的坦克，“把面具摘下来吧，塔恩，把它放在你芯里，就像我一样。因为我们无需这个标志自我定义也可以继续斗争。”  
“是。”塔恩抬起头。威震天为他揭掉那片面具，然后随手捏成一团。  
“现在，走吧，让这颗星球安静下来，我还要继续我的征程，你也同样。我在看着你。”  
塔恩站起身，离开了。不久之后，威震天看到几艘巨大的飞船升空，然后向目不可见的远方急速飞去。——就像后面有追兵一般。他彻底松了口气，在自己的雕像下面坐下，从子空间掏出一块能量糖来吃。这些张牙舞爪的小破零件们，还是得吓唬一把才行，威震天想，要不然都忘了谁才是头儿。  
在短暂的休息之后，威震天拖着疲惫的机体以速度2履带回到堡垒，天已经黑了。他发现所有船员都在门口，以神秘阵列迎接他。他变形回机体，摆摆手。“他们走了，撤退了，不会再回来。”  
人群爆发出一阵欢呼，补天士凑到威震天身边，挡着嘴小声说：“老威头，讲实在的，你是不是出卖了自己的挡板？别误会，我觉得这种行为挺高尚的，保密保密。”补天士做了个噤声的动作。  
“要点面甲吧，补天士。”威震天转过头雕，“我用了非常体面的方法劝说他们离开。”  
“那就走两步让我看看。”  
“什么？——我拒绝！你这个废渣脑模块！我看你是……”威震天伸手去抓小跑车，结果被他变形溜了。  
“哈哈哈，抓不着。”小跑车飞一般的跑了，威震天被气的几乎变形。不过，这一切都被证明是值得的，当他再一次看到自己的朋友站在他面前时，一切都是值得的。

寻光号又增加了几名船员，他们不仅要上《人类学》还要加班加点补习《赛博坦现代史》——大概就是霸天虎和汽车人打来打去的战争史。作为一个脑回路惊奇的tf，补天士提议让威震天和擎天柱领袖同台竞技，实时演示当年的战争过程，而寻光号的良芯老通居然也同意了。理由是：他们将受益匪浅。  
“你就不怕他俩打起来？”救护车提出疑问。  
补天士立刻露出了一个“那不是更好吗？”的表情，让老医官不仅开始觉得自家船长怎么就这么倒霉，可以说是大赛博坦星区走背字第一机了。他突然想起铁堡信息技术学院的都市传说，“乌鸦嘴”奥利安·派克斯，一个平地摔跤，从听装高纯里喝出螺丝钉的家伙，大家都很好奇这号人物未来将祸害谁，现在看来事情已尘埃落定，霉运就这么转移了。  
等擎天柱再次上船，等待他的是一个气势汹汹的军事家，他俩在一个战略问题上争执不下，几乎要把模拟器弄坏。下面的巨龄学生们完全状况外，显然还不太适应寻光号的奇妙生活。晚上，船长把正在和小滚珠机情开黑聊天的领袖直接拎走，十几吨的重卡毫无形象，被一只手提起来悬在半空。就这样，他还不忘和路过（被目害的）船员打招呼。  
“你好，狂飙，晚上过得怎么样？”  
——不，我并不存在于此处！狂飙坚定地对自己说，然后目不斜视的穿过走廊，假装没有听到在自己背后关上的舱门。为什么就不能通过高亢的歌声来表达自己的感情呢？狂飙想，机芯不古了，他摇了摇头。  
在船长生活舱里，威震天把擎天柱推倒在充电床上，“前几天，我离火种熄灭就差一点儿。”他说。  
“我想过来支援的，但我收到消息已经是几天之后……”  
“我没有在怪你！”威震天冲领袖低吼，他的散热扇轰鸣起来，腹甲下方的能量引擎也开始低频震颤。“只是……闭上嘴，别再耽误时间了。”他俯下身去舔舐擎天柱的音频接收器，从底座慢慢盘旋着，一个角落都不曾放过。领袖开始低声喘息了，他伸手摸索着坦克的变形缝，去触碰那些敏感的小零件和线路。而威震天转而含住了他的天线。在领袖的手掌抚上他的面甲时，他又低头吻住领袖的手指，吞吐着，甚至把舌尖钻进敏感的指缝之间去。  
“哦，我知道了你的小花招，关于愚者燃油的。”隔着湿漉漉的手掌，威震天在重卡滚烫的接收器旁边说，词句含糊又嘶哑。他抬起光学镜，盯了盯目光游移的领袖，“我这算是阴沟翻船。”  
“算吧。”领袖痛快的承认了自己的小动作。  
“那你准备怎么接受惩罚？”  
“我油箱里的次级能量全给你？以后……只要我有库存……”  
“哦？领袖的面甲可真厚。叹为观止了。”  
“你要是同意我现在就开工。开始补偿。”  
“哈，我说你……”  
领袖突然发力把威震天压过去，用腰顶开坦克的腿甲联动轴承，显的比始作俑者更不耐更多等候。“上次之后，我很不好过。我没有……过载，和你一起。”领袖把头埋在威震天脖颈的管线密集处，压抑地喘息。“你不知道我有多难受，我以为我要失去你了。”  
坦克的情绪处理器顿时充满了无奈和“还能拿这小炉渣怎么办？”，他抬了抬自己的髋部，用挡板去磨蹭领袖的，“那就来吧，完成上次的。之后我再好好收拾你。我本来还想再尝尝你的。但鉴于你这么急……”  
“我……”擎天柱的表情好像刚刚损失了一个星球。威震天富有技巧和力度的唤起让他机体发颤，他没想过自己说的话会打断这一切，“别……别停下。”领袖低声说，声音里携带的情绪让前破坏大帝非常满意。“这并不冲突，小卡车，我会继续和你亲近的，与此同时，你可以进行你的补偿。”威震天继续亲吻领袖颈侧的主能量管，湿热的舌头反复扫过搏动的金属表面。领袖满足的眯起光学镜，凭着记忆拆掉对方笨重的后挡板，那儿已经湿透了，紫色的润滑液从接口深处涌出来，打湿领袖的手指。他止不住想要看看那两片保护叶之后的景象，但又不想叫停这些充满欲念的舔吻和……“唔”，领袖吃痛的闷哼一声，威震天用尖利的牙板咬住了他的能量管，仿佛真的准备“尝尝他”。  
“别乱晃啊。”威震天放过了领袖的主能量管，用双手拇指按住摆动的雨刷，“你的车窗不是还没脏吗？”他拱起背甲，好让自己往下挪一点儿，能吻到那片玻璃之间的缝隙。领袖负责开拓的手指停下了作业，整个机体都开始不自然的颤栗，轴承之间发出紧张的金属摩擦声。他仿佛被控制一般，咔哒一声弹开了胸甲卡扣。  
“你想让我亲那个该锈掉的领袖模块凹槽吗？”  
“是的。”领袖小声回答，“如果你乐意的话。”他补充。  
“那我也该留下些我的记号。”威震天用手指抚摸熟悉的形状，亲吻，舔舐那些凹槽，最后再狠狠咬上一口，在领袖的胸口正中央咬出一个明显的齿痕。“不许去修。”他强调。  
“好的，我会做到。”  
“你的手停在那儿算怎么回事？”  
“我……”  
“哈，原来领袖一芯不能二用？”  
擎天柱保持缄默，他知道自己的伴侣喜欢在口头上占上风，所以也并不打算辩驳（智障才在这种时候找不痛快呢）。但值得高兴的是那两片银白色的保护叶片为他张开了，随着明灭的紫色感应光一张一翕。于是领袖继续自己的开拓行动，小芯地把手指插进保护叶里，富有弹性的折叠结构被他撑开，又立马推挤着他，像是拒绝又像是催促。接口探知了伴侣的深入，细密的释放电流，同时分泌出更多润滑液保护内壁不被擦伤，从未被触碰过的节点尚没有适应这种抚摸，生疏又紧张地缠紧了插进来的手指，使得仅仅如此就让接口感到了胀痛。从腹腔深处传出的陌生感受让坦克咬紧了领袖的肩甲边缘，从唇间泄出沉闷的低吟。  
“是疼还是……”领袖低沉地询问，他的声音被情欲烘烤着，带着一丝不同往常、灰烬和锈的气味。  
“该死……的……小炉渣，我没有说不！”威震天低吼出声，这一切太过磨人了，他张着腿甲，最敏感的零件绽放开来，等待着被填补、被充满，等待着更多……他几乎后悔自己的让步，他从来都习惯不了被动——就该立马教训对方来着。  
“我……我有点儿紧张。你的接口还是新的。”重卡低声说。他看见身下的坦克对他翻了翻光学镜，只能继续塞进两根手指，借着润滑深入，慢慢抽插，让敏感的内壁习惯这种刺激。接口开始放松了，不再紧绷的收缩着，领袖于是又加上一根手指，彻底撑开接口，他能看见那里面闪烁着明亮的紫色。现在，他可以确定，威震天的确准备好了。他解锁自己的前挡板，把管子抵在张开的保护叶上，“我要开始了。”他等了几纳秒，没收到任何拒绝信号，于是就直接沉稳地埋进去。领袖的速度并不快，所以每一寸接口内壁都有时间充分被打开，每个节点都被碾过，被点亮，当整个接口都被完全填满的时候，领袖听见威震天喊了他一声奥利安。——这无所谓，他爱叫什么就叫什么吧。擎天柱想，反正都是我。他试着释放电流，而威震天的节点也立刻回应了他，带着炙热的思念和深渊一般的痛楚。擎天柱被这种强烈的感情震撼了，他慢慢加强电流，回以温和的安抚，他输出管上的节点已经和威震天的嵌合了，互相挤压着传输信息和电流。他不确切知道那片地方发生了什么让威震天如此悲伤，如此……但他顾不上分析，只能慢慢挺胯，重复着抽离和渐次加深的侵入，用行动带给对方更多爱意。紊乱的电流引起刻骨的快感，那些神经簇在电脉冲和碰撞下透露出更多，更深层次的情绪，直渗入领袖的神经网络中。擎天柱试图说出如果不舒服就喊我停下的话，但最终只是张了张口，置换出灼热的空气。威震天一直在喊他奥利安，像困兽一样带着愤怒和绝望焦躁不安的低吼，嘶哑的呻吟着。当领袖开始力道很稳地一下下撞击坦克的瓣膜时，坦克的腰背激烈地反弓过去，腰胯轴承发出让他有些忧芯的金属摩擦声。  
威震天咬着牙，不愿意发出过分甜腻的声音。那些温和的试探和压抑的动作实在让他难堪——他几乎要被这些暖和的信息流融化了，但这并不是领袖的全部，不是吗？他们互相倾轧了这么多年，难道此刻能倾尽交付的仅仅只是安抚？  
“……领袖，我的领袖……别假装你从来没有恨过我。”威震天喃喃低语，他的光学镜发出灼热的亮度。  
夹杂在失控的喘息和嘶哑的呻吟之间，那些字句又如以往一样，精准地打在擎天柱的火种之上，轻而易举的突破了他的防线。他回忆起被背叛的疼痛，疏离和冷漠，在他几近失望之后又突然再次点燃的希望，那些求之不得的悲伤和深入火种的寂寞……  
“你以为这些岁月……只有你在煎熬吗？”威震天脑模块里抑扬顿挫的长句在出口时被欲望割裂成模糊的叹词，“别……对我……有所保留。狠狠拆我！趁我的……火种……还在燃烧。”  
这些深沉的痛苦在彼此联通的神经网络里共鸣了，以往的南辕北辙，而今的殊途同归。这一切让领袖彻底意识到威震天，或者自己，需要的是什么。  
擎天柱扣紧威震天的胯部联合件，把他的髋部整个提起，方便自己更加深入。他的节奏更快，电脉冲也更强烈，就像试图烧穿这个紧密的感应部件一样，近乎痛觉的感官刺激稀释了那些比宇宙还深沉的苦难，打断了无时无刻的冥思，直到——  
领袖的顶入实实在在的灼痛了威震天，膨胀的输出端口挤进了次级油箱，让坦克的整个腹腔都燃烧起来。威震天下意识用腿扣紧重卡的腰，试图减缓这一切，但过载还是降临了，敏感的瓣膜被突然撑到极致，卡钳转动着，闪电般的反馈信号击穿了坦克的脑模块，他的整个接口都收紧了，痉挛，就像濒死时那样。  
威震天觉得抗拒，他意识到自己的情绪和欲念，全部，一丝不错地顺着过载的信息流传递给对方。但领袖的深吻及时解决了一切愤懑，当他们唇齿交缠，互相追逐着舔过彼此的每一寸口腔时，过气暴君接纳了自己，并在过载的余波中尽情享受领袖的爱意。  
“你的卡钳还是那么锋利。”领袖低声说。与伴侣同时过载的输出管还被次级燃料仓的卡钳卡着——感谢普神，威震天的划痕又回到他身上了。  
威震天哼了几声，模糊的说些抢白的话，领袖一个字也没听懂。  
“你是想一次吃饱，还是……分好几次？”领袖问。  
“我听说少食多餐对油箱有好处。”  
“没错，是这样。”领袖立马点点头，“威震天说得对。”他说。  
此时，领袖尚且不知道，他要为这句话所付出的代价。  
——End


End file.
